DESIRE
by ravenwanabe
Summary: What happens when BB falls into a coma? Ha! That's only part of it. Rated R for rape, laguage, sex in later chapters. updated. Please read all chapters again if already read. Hopefully it's much better than before.
1. Gold

**Chapter 1: GOLD**

**This is my first story so I hope you like it**

"Titans go!"

The titans ran for the door. Cinder block was stealing gold from the gold mines. Suddenly Cinder Block saw a bright green flash and felt a great pain in his side witch sent him flying into a wall.

"Way to go Star," cheered Cy.

Robin quickly gave Cinder Block a nasty kick and a punch. Cinder Block was out cold for ten minutes.

The titans called prison transport. Right as prison transport arrived Cinder Block woke up and whacked (whacked I think I spelt that right) Star and Robin into a wall.

Cy tried to shoot Cinder Block with his laser cannon but Cinder Block got to him first. He grabbed Cy's arm and threw him into Star and Robin, who had just gotten up.

In the mean time Raven was trying to hit Cinder Block with some gold but it was hard for her to concentrate because of the dream she had last night.

"Azerath metreion zin-damn it, azerath metre- stop thinking about the dam dream and concentrate." "Azerath met- Ahh!"

Cinder Block grabbed her. She tried to escape but his grip on her was so tight, he was crushing her. Now it was BB's turn to save the day. He changed into an eagle to get to Cinder Block's face. Then turned into a chicken and started to peck at Cinder Block's eyes.

Cinder Block let go of Raven. Then BB changed into a kangaroo and tried to kick Cinder Block. But Cinder Block grabbed his foot and swung BB in rage between two stacks of gold bricks. Hitting his head back and forth and back and forth. Finally after about 40 seconds of being swung back and forth between the two stacks of gold bricks, the titans got up, Cinder Block threw him into a wall.

Raven had gone to go help BB. When she got to him he was unconscious just lying there and bleeding very badly. Partially feeling responsible for this and worried he might bleed to death, Raven flew with him in her arms back to the tower. After twenty minutes Raven and BB got home, the other titans got home.

"Man BB is still out," said Cy.

"Cyborg," said Raven totally ignoring his question.

"Go get Star and Rob to come here"

"Ok sure" said Cy.

Cy went into the living room to find Robin and Star making out on the couch.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but Raven wants to talk to us!" Cy said feeling bad that he interrupted their interesting "conversation with no words."

But I can tell her you guys are busy. Star and Robin were startled by Cy's voice. Star realized that Robin was still on her when Cy showed up.

She threw him off of her and said, "OK!" slightly blushing.

They walked over to where raven was.

"What's going on Raven?" Said Star.

Raven was shy to tell because if she told them what had happened, they would remember how it happened and blame her for being the cause of what had happened. (That's a lot of what happens)

"Please Raven tell us!" Star said.

"BB" Raven said in a sad voice "He is….."

"Don't tell me he is dead!" Screeched star before Raven could finish.

"No"! Said Raven angrily.

"BB is in a coma and he could ……………..die."

_**Much later**_

Raven sat upon her chair while she was reading a book called Witch Child. All she could hear was the scraping of the pages when she turned them and BB breathing. BB had been in a coma for three weeks. There was only one time the titans had to leave BB alone to fight but it was only a bank robbery.

In all the time Raven had spent in that room with BB she had read eight books, Lord of the Rings 1, 2, 3, and 4. She also read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Erogone, The Ribbajack, and Witch Child was the eighth book she read.

Raven finally got board with reading. So she started to meditate. The moment she got concentrated she fell into a trance and started to see that dream again. She couldn't see anything but what was in her dream.

It played over and over again in her head for about 10 minuets. When it stopped she could see again, BB was still there. He was perfectly fine. Suddenly Raven realized she was on the ground rather than hovering above it.

She licked her lips they tasted strange, like tofu. "Ewe that tastes like shit!"

Raven heard the alarm go off and Robin yell; "titans go!"

Raven turned around and looked at BB just before she left the room.

The Copycats (my characters) were stealing the city's power supply.

"BB! If we loose power BB could die, he needs those machines to live." Said Cy.

They arrived to where the Copycats were. These were new villains to the titans and telling by their name they probably repeat every attack that their opponent makes. Raven instantly threw a couple of boxes at the Copycats. She hit them dead on. Star threw a couple of star bolts at the Copycats and missed. As well as Cy and Rob when they tried the sonic boom on them.

The Copycats turned to Raven and gave her the sonic boom and a couple of star bolts. She was blown forty yards away. The rest of the titans fought and fought and fought but the Copycats did every thing they did. Finally Raven got back. She suddenly thought if the Copycats couldn't see what anybody was doing they couldn't copy what anybody was doing. Raven quickly blindfolded them. That gave the team the opportunity to beat them. Prison transport arrived and took the Copycats to prison. The titans got home, they were pooped. Raven went to go check on BB. She got to the room and to her surprise …BB was gone!


	2. Surveillance Camera

"**Surveillance Camera"**

"Oh shit," Raven yelled the sight of BB not being in his bed.

Raven ran out into the hall to see if BB was out there. He wasn't. She ran down the stairs, through the hall, and down three more stairs. She would have taken the elevator but it was in disrepair.

She finally got into the living room where Rob and Cy were playing game station. Star was watching Cy win. They all turned around to see what was wrong.

"Raven what troubles you, friend?" Star asked.

"Beast Boy, gasp, he, gasp, is, gasp, gone," Raven said while trying to catch her breath. "We need to find him gasp."

"We will," said robin

"TITANS SPLIT UP! Cyborg you look around the East End of the city. I will search the West End. Raven you watch the surveillance cameras to see if he was kidnapped or to see where he went from his room. Star, you look around the tower to see if he is still in the tower. Titans go."

Cy ran to the T car and Robin ran to the R cycle while Star started to look around the tower. Raven ran to the security room.

She looked for the screen that had the recording of BB's room. She found it. She started to rewind the recording. She stopped it. She accidentally rewound it too far. She was at the part when she fell into the trance. She rewound it more. She wanted to see all of what happened while she was in the trance. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

She watched herself get up from her meditation pose and walk over to where BB laid. She started to climb on top of him. He laid on his back, so she straddled him. She bent over. Now she was lying on top of him. She started to kiss his neck for a while. Slowly she started to kiss up his cheek and to his ears.

It took Raven a while to realize that she was nibbling on BB's ear. (Aren't his ears just perfect for nibbling on?) After a while she went back to kissing his neck. She stopped kissing his neck and leaned back. She dove for his lips. Their lips met. It looked so smooth. They were still for a second and there in that second they looked liked a painting painted by the world's greatest artist. She stopped to catch her breath. Then she kissed him again. She was finally done. She got off of him. And walked back to where she was meditating. Then she woke up from the trance.

Raven had the same expression on her face the whole time she was watching the recording of what had happened. It was like an, oh my gosh I can't believe I did that, face. Then Raven remembered that she was trying to see what had happened to BB.

Just then Star walked into the room and said, "Raven we have located Beast Boy."

"Good," raven said as she left the room.

"Raven, may you wish to see Beast Boy?" Star asked.

"No thanks, I need to deal with something," raven replied.

"Where are you going, friend."

"My room."

Raven went into her room, grabbed her mirror, and went inside her mind. Happiness was the first emotion she saw. She ran up to her.

"Where is she? Were is Desire (love)" Raven asked.

"Who?" Happiness wondered.

Raven picked up Happiness by the collar and pushed her against a rock. Raven was pissed. She knew who desire was.

"Where is she?" Raven yelled.

Happiness smiled and said, "She is in the maze. She lost something of hers. I can't remember what though."

"Thanks," Raven muttered while dropping her.

Raven rushed into the maze. She started to fly. She forgot she could fly. So she didn't have to run down all those flights stairs. She felt stupid. She guessed she was too worried about Beast Boy to think. She scowled at the thought. Raven heard someone humming the tune to some song. It was Desire. Desire had a purplish red colored robe. Raven made a quite approach. She put her hand on Desire's shoulder. Desire turned around and "whack," Raven punched her. Desire fell to the ground laughing.

"I knew you would come," she said

"Why?" Raven screamed. "Why did you make me do that?"

"Oh Raven, I only gave you a little push. You did the rest." Desire replied.

"I wouldn't even want to touch him. I don't even like him." Raven beamed. "He is insecure, annoying, and foolish. I hate him!"

"No you don't, you love him. If you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did". She smirked

"NO!" Raven yelled.

She pulled back her arm to punch her again. She fired but didn't strike her. Desire grabbed Ravens fist before she could punch her. Desire grabbed Ravens wrist with her other hand and flung her over her head and into a wall.

"And, I'll give you another push, off the Titans Tower if you don't let your self love him. You can love, Raven." Desire said.

Raven got up and left, she was fed up with Desire. When she got back to her room she sat on her bed. Just then she heard a nock on the door. It was Robin.

"What?" she yelled.

"Um, Raven do you want to see Best Boy?" asked Robin.

"No," raven said.

She didn't want to think about Beast Boy. She couldn't believe that Desire thought Raven loved Beast Boy. Now Raven was really frustrated. Her anger was taking over her. She tried to calm herself but the effect was too strong. Things started to shatter and explode. At least she was partly tamed because she didn't turn into that tall monster thing. She finally calmed down. She was really stressed. She needed to sleep. So she snuggled into bed and fell asleep.


	3. my note about story please read

Hey, if you are reading this you rock! First things firstplease e-mail me at or and i do not live in georgia its just my favorite state. Go peaches! anyway the second thing is the third chapter.I made it.I almost finnished typing it then it seemed that i skipped about 8 chapters so i started writing my 3rd chapter over. SorryI am trying to do this ASAP. 


End file.
